


After The End Of The World

by itislacey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Comfort, Fix-It, Fluff, Healing, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itislacey/pseuds/itislacey
Summary: *Avengers Endgame spoilers ahead*After defeating Thanos for a second time and getting everyone back, there's not much to do but move forward. Even if it's not quite the same as before, Tony is just glad to be alive with his family.This is after Tony's snap; just some humor and fluff because he deserves this :') it's a fix it fic





	After The End Of The World

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd fix the ending of Endgame for all of us :)))

“I really wish you would get. Off. Of. Me,” Peter grunted, struggling in the grasp of this Vulture wannabe. His costume lacked the dramatic, metal wings, but it still flew nonetheless, so Peter supposed he  _ had  _ to give him props for that. It wasn’t easy making gear that could fly  _ and  _ support the body weight of a grown man. He would know.

“Quit struggling and it won’t hurt so much,” Wannabe snarled.

It wasn’t even that it hurt so much, more than the fact that Peter  _ hated  _ soaring through the air when it was out of his control. As long as he fired his own webs and knew where he was going, he felt safe and secure flying through the air and around buildings. Now he had to put some trust in this stranger who basically kidnapped him, to not drop him. Or slam him into objects. 

“I hate to break your suit that I’m sure took months of hard work and dedication, but I’ve asked politely and you still won’t oblige me, so too bad.” Peter reached up with his one free arm and grabbed the bottom strap of the man’s jet powered backpack, and tore it off with his enhanced strength. “Oops.” 

“Asshole!” the man screamed, his pack now beeping and smoking. He no longer had control of it, and the two of them spiraled downwards through the air. “Now you’ve killed us both!” 

“I’m not a killer,” Peter huffed, pulling free of the grasp the man had on him. “I knew exactly what I was doing.” Those were his final words as they plummeted below into the freezing cold lake, giving Peter memories he rather not relive. However, falling into a lake is much more preferable than falling into cement. Or grass. Both hurt pretty bad. 

He swam upwards, breathing in a lungful of air when his head broke the surface. He looked around for the Vulture wannabe, not seeing him anywhere. “Oh man, does he swim!?” 

About twenty feet away, a medium sized crate rose to the surface and floated there. It said nothing along the sides that Peter could see, and just as he was about to swim over to it to get a better look, a giant spotlight landed on Peter’s face, nearly blinding him.

“Hey, man, that’s sensitive to me.” He raised one hand to block the light, but it shifted over to the crate. 

“Yes, we know.”

Peter squint at the boat near him, and saw Rhodey standing behind the spotlight, arms crossed. He looked rather displeased.

“Oh, hey Mr. Rhodes! What are you doing out here?” Upon further inspection, Peter looked past the boat and saw a familiar cabin lit up from within, and he knew where he was. “Oh.” 

“Yeah,  _ oh.  _ Dad of the year wants to talk to you,” Rhodey told him. “I’ll take care of that.” He jerked his head towards the floating box.

“Um, yeah, so what  _ exactly  _ is that?” Peter asked. “I need to find the guy that-”

“Dropped you and him into  _ my  _ lake?” Tony butted in through the comms in Peter’s suit. 

_ Great,  _ Peter thought. “Yeah,” he said lamely.

“Mmm. Well, that guy is currently in that box, which is part of the underwater security system I had put in. I’ve wondered if it would actually work, and seeing as it didn’t capture you instead, that would be a yes.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “As if you thought it would capture  _ me.”  _

“Hey, it very well could have. It’s not like I had test subjects to go underwater and test it out for me five years ago when I made it.” 

“And what about in between?” Peter asked. “Still no takers?” 

“You would be the first,” Tony informed.

“I don’t remember volunteering. In fact, I would say that I was deceived into being a test subject, which is probably-”

“Shut up and get out of my lake, Parker.” 

“Sure, Mr. Stark.”

A heavy sigh on the other end of the comms followed. “And it’s late, so try not to come in here all loud. Morgan is sleeping.” 

Peter began swimming towards the dock. “I would almost physically have to  _ try  _ to be loud. You, however-”

“Finish that and I’ll tell May you failed your science test last week.” 

“I’m making up for it,” Peter said in between breaths. “It was  _ one  _ test.”

“Yeah, in a subject you have no excuse to fail in. It’s science, Pete!  _ Science.”  _

For some reason, stressing the fact that it was science, didn’t help. He made it to the dock and climbed up the side ladder, shivering from the chill in the air. The suits heater activated, but it only helped so much. His teeth were still chattering by the time he arrived to the front door of the house, where Tony sat in his wheelchair in the open doorway. 

Tony took the bluetooth device out of his ear. “You know where your clothes are. Meet me in the office when you’re dry.” He pressed the button on his wheelchair to go backwards, and turned away, heading through the living room to his office.

It was still so weird seeing Tony in a wheelchair, Peter thought. Using all of those stones really messed him up. So much so, it almost killed him. But instead of taking his life, they still left him with a physical reminder of using them, as if the psychological pain wasn’t enough. Thick scars ran along the entire right half of his body from the arm, up to the very top of his head. They skirted just around his eye, which thankfully still worked one hundred percent. The stone’s power had been so great, some of it channeled downwards into his leg, which is why he wasn’t currently able to walk.

There was no doubt in anyone’s mind that soon enough, he would make something of his own to assist in walking, similar to how he made a new pair of legs for Rhodey years ago. It wasn’t that he would never walk again, because he would, but it just caused him unbearable amounts of pain at the moment to even try to walk or use his arm to work on something to help. 

“It will heal eventually,” Bruce had said to Peter one day, when he was caught staring. “But it will take a  _ very  _ long time for it to feel just as good as his other arm. Lots of healing and therapy will do it, but it all just takes time.” 

Yeah, time. Something Peter seemed to hate more every day since he found out five years had passed without him. 

Peter peeled the wet Spider-Man suit off of him and tossed it into the tub, pulling out a t-shirt and a pair of sweats from the bottom drawer of the bathroom cabinet. He noted that there were two outfits left, which meant he needed to bring back the other three he left in and never brought back.

He made his way to Tony’s office, shutting the door behind him and throwing himself down on the couch against the wall, to which Tony frowned at him. “What?” 

“You’re seventeen and act like a heathen. Morgan is barely five and doesn’t even treat my furniture like that.” 

“Well, yeah, she has to live here and see you everyday. If I had to, too, I probably wouldn’t do things that make you mad.” 

Tony shot him a glare. “So you  _ know  _ what irritates me and do it anyway? Real nice, Peter.” 

Peter laughed. “Give Morgan about ten years and she will be the same way.”

“God, I hope not.” Though he knew that was a lie. If Morgan turned out to be half the teenager Peter was . . . Tony thought  _ that’s  _ when he would have won. 

Peter threw an arm over his eyes, a smile still on his face. “Nice box thing, though. You’re sure it caught the guy?”

“It did. Rhodey confirmed it. Which, I know you didn’t do it on purpose, Pete, but could you  _ try  _ to keep the danger away from my house? That’s what the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man does, isn’t it?” 

The smile slowly fell from Peter’s face as he peeked out from behind his arm at Tony. “I’m sorry, I-”

Tony held up a hand. “It’s not that big of a deal, I promise. I may not be Iron Man anymore, but I’m still a tech genius with multiple security points set up along and around my property. I have a lot to protect, you know?” 

“Yeah,” Peter whispered. “I know.”

“You included,” he reminded. 

Peter faked gagged, which had been an ongoing joke for the two of them. Everything had been so serious and so . . . life threatening for so long, jokes made it easier to bear. There were good days and bad, of course, but there were some things that were just needed to help them along.

He looked around the room, spotting the folded up, normal wheelchair in the corner. “You ever do tricks on that thing?” He pointed at it, which caused Tony to roll his eyes. 

“Does it look like I can do tricks on  _ that thing?”  _

Peter shrugged. “I don’t know. There’s not much you can’t do.”

“Thanks for the ego boost, Pete, but even if I was in full health, I don’t think I would be popping wheelies.” 

Getting up, Peter strided across the room and pulls out the chair. 

“Christ,” Tony muttered. “Didn’t I tell you Morgan was sleeping?”

Peter waved a hand. “She’s on the other side of the house, it’ll be fine.” 

“When she wakes up-”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll tell her a bedtime story of how Spider-Man is the best-”

“I wouldn’t go that far, calm down.” 

There was a light tap on the door, followed by Pepper poking her head in. “Oh. Well, that explains the dripping wet Spider-Man suit bawled up in the bathtub.” 

Tony shot daggers at Peter. “Haven’t I told you about taking care of that suit?” 

“Maybe one to two hundred times, yeah.”

With a loud groan, Tony pointed a finger at him. “Why don’t you listen to a word I say? That suit isn’t cheap.” 

“I imagine not, but look at how many Iron Man suits you’ve dinged up. Why can you break stuff and I can’t?” 

Tony stared at him, mouth open. “Is he serious right now?” he asked, looking at Pepper. “Truly?” 

Pepper suppressed a laugh and shrugged. “Your kid, Tony. Mine’s across the house, asleep, as we all should be.” She gave them both a pointed look.

Peter looked away, acting like he didn’t hear her, as Tony smiled softly at her and said, “We are just finishing up and then I’ll come to bed, okay?”

“Mmhmm.” She shook her head and backed out of the room, just in time to miss Peter falling backwards in the wheelchair and slamming onto the ground. 

“Ow.” 

Tony wheeled over to him and stopped right by his head to peer down at him. “You deserved that.” 

“That hurt more than I expected,” Peter admitted. 

“Yeah, well, I don’t think wheelchairs were made for doing wheelies, so that’s probably why it slammed onto the ground so hard. Do you need a medical scan?” 

Peter waved a hand dismissively. “Nah. Whatever broke will be fixed by morning.”

Tony scoffed. “What a great mentality to have.” 

“It’s better than thinking I’ll be broken forever.” There was an underlying meaning to his words, and Tony didn’t miss them at all. He knew exactly what Peter had been getting at.

“All things can be fixed, I suppose.” The fact that Peter was standing right in front of him was proof of that enough. 

The door to the office opened and Tony expected it to be Pepper telling him the fun was over, but it was the much tinier version of her, and only half at that. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be in bed, kiddo?” Tony asked Morgan. He looked over at Peter, giving him a look of  _ what did I say? _

“Yeah, but Pete is here!” she giggled, running over to Peter and wrapping her arms around his legs. “He never comes over to play in the daytime.”

Peter scratched the back of his head. “Yeah, sorry about that. School sucks and all.”

“There’s always after school,” she said. “Daddy says you never go home after school anyway, so why can’t you come here?” 

Peter looked over at Tony, hoping for a response, but the man only smiled and shook his head slowly.  _ Not this time.  _

“I can come back this weekend. The rest of my week is booked,” Peter said. Which was true. He had plans to hang out with Ned tomorrow,  _ and  _ he had decathlon practice the day after. He had been wanting to quit the team, but since Tony so kindly reminded him that he already quit band, and would not allow him to quit another extracurricular that would look good on college apps, he had to stay. 

“You’re always busy,” Morgan pouted. 

“I know, I’m sorry. Your dad says I suck at making enough time in the day for other things.” Which he told him all the damn time. He was working on it. Or trying to. Less Spider-Manning and more . . . Peter Parkering, as he put it. 

“Can you at least tell me a story before you leave?” she asked. “Daddy’s going to make me go back to bed.”

Peter smiled. “Yeah, of course. I’ll meet you there, how’s that?” 

“Okay! Goodnight, Daddy!” She ran from the room excitedly, back to her own to hear her bedtime story.  

“Goodnight,” Tony mumbled, though she was long gone. “Why don’t you tell her a story that’s  _ not  _ about Spider-Man this time? You’re going to turn her against me.” 

Peter picked up the wheelchair to put it back where it belonged. “I’m only telling her stories about the best Avenger-”

_ “Ex- _ Avenger. That team doesn’t exist anymore,” Tony reminded.

“Tell that to Fury,” Peter answered. “You know how badly he wants a team.” 

“Yes, I know, and you’re still going to tell me if he bothers you again, right? You were already part of the original team. I don’t want you on any new team.” Not if it meant more shit like the past five years. He couldn’t see Peter go through that again. Hell, he didn’t  _ want  _ him to go through that again. The kid rarely admitted it, but the events of six months ago really fucked him up. They fucked everyone up, truly. But he had been right in the center of it. Had touched that gauntlet and been so  _ close  _ to those stones that-

“Tony?” Peter said quietly. “It’s okay. I’m not joining any new team, I promise. I decided I didn’t like Avengers work, remember? I like neighborhood work.” 

“You swear?” 

“I swear.” 

Tony nodded, believing him. Peter liked to stretch the truth sometimes, but he was never an active liar. He knew what the kid was telling him was true. “Okay. Go tell Morgan her story, then. She needs to get more sleep than we do.” 

“Pfft. We  _ need  _ that sleep, Tony. We just don’t get it.” 

“Amen to that.” He shut off the lights in the office and set off in the direction of his bedroom. “Oh, and you can stay the night. Just tell your aunt if you do so I don’t wake up to a screaming phone call.” Though it would be entirely warranted if he did. May was one of the unlucky (lucky?) ones who didn’t become one of The Vanished five years ago. She had lost Peter then, and to get him back and not know where he was? It would kill her. Tony, too. 

Peter laughed. “Yeah, sorry about last time. I’ll send her a text if I do. I’m going to go tell her this story before she gets impatient.” He waved a so long, followed by a, “Goodnight.” 

Tony watched him go, and quietly said, “Goodnight, Pete.” 

“Ready for bed now?” Pepper asked, leaning against the wall at the end of the hallway.

Tony turned around, drinking in the way she looked in her tank top and shorts. He let out a low whistle and wheeled forwards. “Babe, there’s kids in the house. You’re missing about half your clothes.”

She rolled her eyes and pushed away from the wall, heading back to the bedroom. “You act like I’m in a bra and panties, Tony.”

“Is that option on the menu for tonight?” he asked.

“There’s kids in the house, Tony,” she mocked. 

“Kids. They ruin everything.” He swung the door shut behind him and headed to his side of the bed. 

“I think our kids did the complete opposite of that.” 

_ Our kids.  _ “Yeah, I think so, too.”

Pepper helped Tony into bed and plugged up the wheelchair so it would have a full charge tomorrow. “Is there anything else you need?”

“One thing,” he said, eyes pleading. “Make sure Peter is actually putting Morgan to bed, not amping her up. You know how those two get with one another. Peter can’t say no and Morgan knows that.” 

“That I do,” Pepper laughed. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. “I’ll be right back.” She left the room quietly and snuck down the hall to Morgan’s room. She expected the hall to be filled with giggles and words, but she grew more concerned when she didn’t hear a sound.

When she got to the door to her room, which was slightly opened, she poked her head inside and saw that both kids were actually asleep on that tiny twin bed. Morgan gripped her Spider-Man plushie in one hand, while the other rested idly on the book Peter had pulled from the shelf. 

She smiled to herself and stepped inside the room, carefully taking the book from the bed and setting it on the end table. 

“Hey, Pete,” she whispered in his ear, shaking him slightly on the back. “I don’t think it would be comfy to sleep like this all night.” 

He opened his eyes wide and sat up. “I fell asleep?” he mumbled. “It was literally only five minutes of story.” 

“Guess you were both tired. Come on, let’s get you to the guest room.” She reached over and turned out the lamp next to the bed, pulling the covers up a little more on Morgan.

“I know where it is. You don’t have to tuck me in,” Peter joked once they were both out in the hall. 

“I’ll save it for next time, then. Goodnight, Peter.” 

He let out a big yawn while saying, “Goodnight, Pepper.” He trudged down the hall to the guest room, not even bothering to toss back the covers before jumping stomach first onto the bed.

Pepper shook her head and went back to the bedroom, turning off lights along the way. 

“Well?” Tony asked when she got back.

“They trashed the whole room,” she said. 

“What!?” Tony shot up in bed. “I swear that-”

“Tony, calm down, I’m kidding,” she chuckled. “They were actually both fast asleep.”

Tony lay back down, pinching the bridge of his nose. “He must have told an incredibly boring story, then.”

A smile formed on Pepper’s face. “Yes, well, it appeared that Peter picked the Tales of Iron Man storybook from her shelf, tonight, so I’d say so.”

“Are you serious? That kid literally  _ never  _ tells Morgan bedtime stories that aren’t about him. He did this on purpose.” 

“Yes, Tony, I’m sure he and Morgan are secretly conspiring against you.” 

“They are,” he stated. “They probably have club meetings in her tent outside. I bet Rhodey is in on it, too.” 

Pepper climbed into bed beside him, patting his shoulder comfortingly. “Now you’re just being paranoid.” 

“I am not. Peter could turn Morgan against me in five minutes flat. Not even all the popsicles could change her mind. Peter is very persuasive.” 

“Trust me, I know.” She reached over and turned out the light. 

Tony threw his good arm over her torso and pulled her close. “I never thought I’d have this, you know,” he whispered into her hair. “Even when Morgan was born . . . this is beyond what I could have hoped for. I almost feel like I don’t deserve it.” 

Pepper turned over to face him as she said, “You deserve this more than anyone, Tony. Don’t ever think you don’t.”

“Sometimes it all just feels like a trick. That it’s too good to be true. I said I was alive for a reason, once. I should have been dead ten times over.” 

“Maybe so, but you’re not now. Everything’s been fixed. You’re here. We have Morgan. You got Peter back, Tony. I saw how much that hurt you everyday for five years. We all endured more pain than we thought we could handle but we did it. And we came out on the other side.” 

Tony looked into her eyes, which shone with tears. “Did I ever tell you how much I love you?” 

“Maybe one or two hundred times,” she laughed. 

“God,” Tony groaned. “You aren’t allowed to hang around Peter anymore. He’s a bad influence.” 

“Nah. I think he’s the perfect one,” she said. 

“Yeah,” Tony agreed with a smile. “I think so, too.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely beta read, so ignore any mistakes


End file.
